Kitty Kim
by Carla Radames
Summary: After an accident with D. N. Amy, Kim finds herself stranded until a certain green skinned woman finds her and takes her home. It doesn't take long for Kim to find out Shego's just as sweet as the time she became good.


Kim could hardly remember what had happened after her run in with D. N. Amy. All she could recall was Ron being Ron, the place crumbling and then a blinding light engulf her. The next thing she found herself waking quite some distance from where she had originally once been.

"What happened?" she groaned to herself while slowly opening her eyes, trying to get used to the light once more. "Ron!"

Silence followed her call to her best friend, so she tried once again.

"Ron!"

Still nothing.

"I hope he's alright," she thought as she heaved her aching body up off the cold hard floor. "Better check in with Wade and see if he knows anything."

She turned around sharply to look for her Kimmunicator, but just as she did she saw something follow her.

"What was that?" she asked dumbfounded.

Doing another spin she found it to follow her again.

"That's not what I think it is, is it?" she questioned herself.

Now sitting down she found her stalker to lay limp beside her leg.

"Oh no," she shrieked looking to it. "I-I have a tail...and paws!"

Panic soon set in.

"Oh no! Oh no!" she breathed raggedly. "Try to keep calm I'm sure I can fix this. I just need the...Kimmunicator."

She searched high and low but just couldn't find it.

"Great, I'm gonna be stuck like this forever."

She sighed heavily, slumping down on the ground in defeat.

xXx

Ron groaned loudly as he lifted his head.

"Uh, what happened?" he sighed as he sat up looking to the mess of what was left of D. N. Amy's lair. "Did I do that?"

Rufus popped out of his pocket to flop down beside him.

"You okay there buddy?" the blonde asked.

"Uh huh," Rufus nodded.

"Could have gone better, huh K.P?" he grinned as he looked around. "K.P?"

"Uh oh," Rufus sighed next to him.

"You got that right," Ron frowned. "Come on, buddy, we gotta find her."

"Ah huh, ah huh." Rufus nodded as Ron placed him back in his pocket.

"K.P! Where are you!"

He searched for what seemed like an eternity.

"You find something, Rufus?" he later asked, looking to his mole rat as he tried to pull something free.

Ron let out a loud gasp. "No! K.P! Oh, it's just her clothes."

He scooped them all up along with the Kimmunicator and headed off.

"You think she's out there..." he gulped. "...naked?"

Rufus gave him a look of disgust.

"Yeah, I shouldn't think like that," Ron scowled as he made damn well sure to find his childhood friend and companion.

xXx

"Ron!" Kim continued while just managing to not get trampled on by people walking the streets. "Ron!"

Suddenly she found a gloved hand wrap around her belly, or rather they found her. She was then hoisted up into the air.

"Whoa!" she cried loudly, claws out, legs flailing.

"Well hey there."

Kim felt her heart skip a beat. "Oh no, not..."

"Shego!"

That confirmed her worst fear, but at least she was safe from getting stomped on.

"What's taking so long?" Drakken continued from above them.

"Hold on would ya," the villainess glared up at him.

"This is no time to be... what are you doing?"

"I said... Never mind," she huffed as she used the bag that she needed for the stolen money to place Kimmie inside. "Sorry to do this to you, Pumpkin."

Kim lashed out, clawing at the bag.

"It won't be for long, I promise." She heard Shego saying as she swung to and fro in the small space.

Shego then entered the bank, dropped Kimmie down someplace safe while she rid herself of guards. Once taken care of she collected the money and ran back out, all the while making sure to grab Kim.

"Why didn't you use the bag I gave you?" Drakken complained as Shego dumped the bank notes on his lap to have a few fly out of his reach.

"It came in handy for something else," she simply stated.

"Something more valuable than my money," he scowled, reaching out to see what was in the bag.

"No touching!" Shego snapped, slapping his hand.

"Owie!" he cried, withdrawing his hand to rub it. "You don't have to be so mean, Shego!"

"And YOU don't have to be so nosy," she snapped back while taking control of their flying car.

As soon as Shego got them back to the lair, she wasted no time at all heading for her quarters.

"No disturbing me," she called back as she stormed off.

"But Shego, you're..."

"I'm taking the rest of the day off," she told him straight, shutting her bedroom door after herself.

"Huh, fine!" Drakken huffed as she gathered up the notes, just barely grabbing the few that slipped out of his grasp again.

xXx

"There was nothing left but her clothes, Wade." Ron was now telling the ten year old genius.

"Hmm, it's strange I'm not getting anything on her."

"So, so..." Ron began to sob.

"Come on, Ron, this is Kim." Wade frowned.

"I-I know," Ron sniffled wiping his eyes.

"I'll see what I can find. You keep a sharp look out too."

And with that the Kimmunicator switched off.

"For once I don't feel like Bueno Nacho," Ron thought grumpily.

"Uh huh," Rufus agreed.

xXx

Shego set the bag on her bed to then open it, at this Kim quickly lunged out.

"Finally!" she huffed in annoyance.

"There you go," Shego smiled sweetly at her as she brought her clawed glove down softly on Kim's head.

"I really need to get out of here," Kim frowned as Shego stroked her head.

"I'll go get you some milk. You like milk don't you," Shego cooed.

"This is so wrong," she thought to herself as Shego left her to it with the door open. "Ha! Not too smart are you, Shego."

There was one problem, however, getting down from Shego's bed.

"This is pretty high up, but no big."

She jumped from the bed, landing with ease on the floor. She was Kim Possible after all as well as now being a cat. Slipping out she headed for the exit. Although it wouldn't be so easy, for one there were many closed doors and being this small it was hard to get her bearings, and for another, Shego was now picking her up off the floor again.

"Where'd you think you're slipping off to?" Shego asked, sounding a little amused.

"Oh, you know, the exit." Kim thought sarcastically, flailing her legs again.

"Hold on, Pumpkin." Shego frowned, trying to balance her and the saucer of milk without spilling it.

Once in her room, she hit the switch with her elbow then set Kimmie down with the saucer of milk.

"Drink up, Pumpkin." She told her.

Kim just looked to the milk.

"No thanks," she told her as she walked off with her tail high in the air.

"Maybe you're hungry," Shego pondered.

It was so hard fulfilling the needs of something that couldn't communicate in your language.

"I'll get you some fish. You like fish?" she asked.

Kim ignored her.

"Be back in a minute, Pumpkin."

Kim watched her go, this time closing the door behind herself.

"Figures," she sighed. "Okay new plan, cause there's no way I'm staying here as Shego's pet for the rest of my life."

She looked around her surroundings, thinking up a new way to get out.

"If I could get to the door controls," she thought while jumping onto Shego's bed. "Here goes nothing."

She pounced right for the panel just as the door slid open and her arch foe strode on in.

"No!" she cried out as she bounced off the older woman, landing back on the floor again.

"Wow, you're a regular little escape artist aren't ya." Shego chuckled lightly as she set the plate of fish down.

"You have no idea, Shego." Kim glared.

"So, you're not hungry either." The older woman now sighed. "Well, it's there if you want it."

"What I want is to get out of here!" Kim hissed.

"Feisty aren't you, Red." She tsked.

Kim would've rolled her eyes if she could.

"I suppose there's nothing to do but wait for you to get used to me," Shego shrugged before grabbing a magazine to then lay on the bed.

"She sounds so much different," Kim thought as she watched the older woman. "She's not 100% good like the time she became Miss Go, but she still has a soft side. It's kinda strange to be seeing this of Shego."

The older woman flicked through the magazine then threw it aside to grab another.

"So, this is what she does in her free time."

"You alright, Pumpkin?"

Kim looked up with a meow, getting a genuine smile from the villainess.

"You're so adorable," Shego cooed.

"Uhh!" Kim shook. "I don't know how long I can take this. How am I ever going to get out of this mess? What if no one finds me? How will I tell them? Ron and Rufus...oh..."

"Something wrong, Pumpkin?" Shego asked, stroking her back.

"Yes!" Kim growled. "All this is wrong! I need to get out of here! I need to be normal me again!"

Shego withdrew her hand at Kim's warning growls.

"I guess we're in the same boat there, Pumpkin." She sighed.

"You're not a cat, Shego!" Kim growled.

"My life is one big misery," the villainess went on as she leaned back on the bed, crossing her arms. "I'm always stealing for Drakken, who can't even make a simple device work properly. His plans to take over the world never happen cause he always fails. Countless times I get my ass handed to me by a cheerleader," she grabbed her pillow to hide her face. "A cheerleader!" she cursed throwing the pillow at the wall.

Seeing Shego like this was quite amusing and also a little unsettling.

"I'm just a sidekick, hired help." She ranted on, standing from the bed to pace. "It doesn't matter that I come back bloody and bruised."

Kim knew she shouldn't be feeling anything for the woman, seen as it was her choosing. But then again having dumb and annoying brothers had also driven her over the edge.

Shego slumped back on the bed again, drawing her knees up to her chest to wrap her arms around her legs. "She really hurt me with the Diablo incident, I actually thought she was going to finish me off with that tower."

"I had intended to, Shego. I'd just had enough of you. I was so enraged," Kim sighed heavily. "I'm glad you survived, I don't know what I would have become if I'd killed you that day."

Shego sat in silence for a minute or so before standing from her bed to change. Kim couldn't help but watch as the older woman slipped out of her skin tight catsuit. She wasn't wearing her usual green swimsuit this time, but a bikini. Thankfully Kim was pleased to know she wasn't stark naked under the outfit.

"Better look away before she catches me staring," Kim warned herself as Shego pulled up her pyjama bottoms, followed shortly by the top.

She went to get settled on the small carpet by Shego's bed, the older woman now coming back to get settled in herself. Once she'd pulled up the cover, she pat her chest for Kim to jump up.

"I don't think so, Shego." Kim thought, though not too harshly.

"Comfy where you are, huh?" Shego smiled as she stroked her before turning off the lights.

Kim lay there, a million thoughts running through her head.

"It's so weird seeing Shego act like this. I mean I prefer her evil side, but then again we did bond like sisters."

She sighed to herself.

"Ahhhh!" she now groaned. "I just want to be normal me again."

Shego was sound asleep by now, her breathing so light Kim had forgotten she was even there. New sights and sounds engulfed her and she found herself clambering onto Shego's bed.

"This is only because the floor is uncomfortable and, and..."

She tried to force herself to think these things as she climbed all the way up to Shego's chest, which was rising and falling rhythmically.

"This feels so wrong. If Shego ever finds out..." she trailed off with a yawn before curling up and falling asleep.

xXx

Shego awoke the following morning with a groan finding something rather heavy upon her chest. A smile broke out on her usual sullen face.

"Hey, Pumpkin." She cooed.

Kim awoke as Shego started stroking her head, she hadn't realised she was going into the touch until she felt a vibration deep in her throat.

"Oh no, am I...purring?"

"Aww. You like me, don't you?" Shego purred herself.

"Be-Behind the ear...that's the spot." Kim now pushed herself into Shego's un-gloved hand.

"I knew you'd warm up to me, Pumpkin."

Kim purred loudly as Shego fussed her, up until she was picked up and kissed.

"Whoa!" Kim grimaced, pulling away. "I have got to get out of here now."

Shego set her back down on the floor.

"I should get ready, but why should I? Dr D can wait, I mean the man is clearly useless without me. He's never gonna take over the world."

Kim sat and listened to Shego rant on.

xXx

"Where's Shego got to?" Drakken scowled as he paced. "Shego!"

After realising Shego wasn't coming he stormed over to her quarters. He raised his hand to bang on the door when he heard her talking to someone.

"Aren't you simply precious."

"Shego has a precious?" Drakken frowned. "She has someone in there with her."

"Keeping me here all this time. Dr D will be so furious."

"Furious indeed."

He raised his hand to bang heavily on the door.

"Shego!"

There was a grumble followed by a snarl. "What?"

"Do you have someone in there with you?" he demanded to know, after all it was his lair and he considered Shego his family and demanded to know what she was up to.

"No!" Shego growled in return.

"Oh," Drakken sighed, much relieved.

The door suddenly opened and Shego stood looking at him with a death glare. He tired to look past her, but as her anger rose so did the heat of the plasma on her hands.

"Now, now, dumpling." He gulped.

"What are you doing, Dr D?" she scowled, lowering her hands once again.

"I was, um." He tried to remember why he was there. "Ah, yes. You're late!"

"I'll be out in a minute," she told him as the door slid closed on him.

Drakken turned around to head back, but stopped at hearing her again.

"I'm gonna have to leave you for a few hours. I'll get you some milk and fish."

"Milk and fish?" Drakken pondered before heading off. "I will find out just who she's hiding in there."


End file.
